Tolices
by Red Motel
Summary: Quando estamos apaixonados, somos tolos o bastante para ver a pessoa amada como alguém perfeito. E eu não sou diferente. Fecho os olhos para os seus defeitos e perdôo os seus erros, convencendo-me que não acontecerá de novo. InuKag


**Quando estamos apaixonados, somos tolos o bastante para ver a pessoa amada como alguém perfeito. E eu não sou diferente. Fecho os olhos para os seus defeitos e perdôo os seus erros, convencendo-me que não acontecerá de novo.**

_Não preciso dizer muita coisa. Inuyasha não me pertence. Nessa conta, é a minha primeira fanfic do casal Inu x Kag. (: Espero que, de qualquer forma, vocês gostem. Este casal, confesso, não é a minha 'especialidade', mas espero que a fanfic tenha ficado boa. xx_

**Tolices **

**Lembro exatamente da maneira como nós nos conhecemos. Foi há muito tempo, quando nós dois éramos crianças ainda. Eu tinha ido ao jardim, emburrada porque mamãe não queria me dar pudim, já que estava perto do almoço. Na época, eu era apenas uma criança, não podia dar-me conta da minha atitude egoísta e mimada. Fiquei lá, escondida em um canto do jardim, enquanto minha mãe me procurava, gritava o meu nome, preocupada.**

**O som de um carro me chamou a atenção. Não era normal passar muitos carros por ali, já que era um barro muito pacato, onde nada acontecia. Um carro branco virou a esquina, seguido por um pequeno caminhão de mudanças, parando na casa da frente, onde estava vazia, desde que a vovó Kaede se mudara.**

**O carro finalmente parou e dois meninos desceram, um mais alto e outro baixinho, com a cara fechada, parecendo irritado com alguma coisa. Logo percebi que eram muito parecidos e pensei que eram irmãos. O mais alto, confesso, era mais bonito, com os olhos dourados, com uma frieza estampada no rosto. Ele parecia ter uma postura imponente. Mas foi você que me chamou a atenção, com seus olhos igualmente dourados, a cara emburrada, os braços cruzados e os passos firmes em direção à casa.**

**Foi então, que eu notei um homem e uma mulher. Ambos bonitos e sorridentes. A mulher gesticulava, sorridente, em direção à casa. O homem, apenas concordava, enquanto respondia com alguns monossílabos. E depois de alguns minutos, por causa da demora de pensamento de uma criança, eu entendi que vocês seriam os meus novos vizinhos. Eu queria ir até vocês, mas eu não tinha forças, estava morrendo de vergonha. Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos, ao ser tocada no ombro. Virei-me rapidamente, temerosa de que fosse mamãe, brava, por não ter respondido aos seus chamados, mas era apenas a minha irmã Rin.**

**-- Kagome -- ela murmurou. Parecia agitada -- Mamãe está procurando por você. Ela está preocupada, pensando que você fugiu de casa.**

**Fui tomada por um sentimento de remorso. Apesar de mamãe ter-me negado um mísero pudim, eu não queria que ela se preocupasse comigo.**

**-- O que é isso? -- Rin indagou, olhando curiosamente para o caminhão de mudanças -- Teremos novos vizinhos?**

**Rin era três anos mais velha do que eu e com certeza percebera aquilo mais rápido. Eu acenei e ela continuou espionando o casal.**

**-- Será que teremos mais pessoas para brincar? -- indaguei para Rin e ela apenas balançou os ombros.**

**Como eu disse, nosso bairro era pacato. A maioria de seus habitantes era velhos. Por lá, havia poucas crianças e eu sempre brincava apenas com a Rin. Não era algo chato, mas, chegava um momento, que ficava entediante.**

**-- Enfim... -- Rin voltou-se novamente para mim -- É melhor você entrar e falar com mamãe. Não se preocupe, ela não vai ficar brava. -- Acrescentou, ao ver a minha expressão de desespero.**

**-- Tudo bem -- concordei, derrotada -- Já vou.**

**Rin concordou com a cabeça e correu de volta para casa. Observei novamente o casal -- os dois garotos já tinham entrado na casa. Suspirei e imitei o gesto da minha irmã.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tudo aconteceu como Rin havia me dito: mamãe correu até mim e me abraçou com força, dizendo palavras desconexas de alívio. Ela não brigou comigo, apenas disse para eu nunca mais dar aquele susto nela, já que ela já era velha e o seu coração não agüentaria por muito tempo. Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, com medo. Não queria que ela morresse. Eu não seria nada sem a minha **_**mamãe**_**. **

**-- Agora, vá lavar as suas mãos porque vamos comer, sim? Fiz o seu prato especial -- ela sorriu e eu retribuí. Corri até o banheiro e encontrei Rin lá, olhando pensativa para o espelho.**

**-- O que foi? -- perguntei enquanto abria a torneira. Estremeci ao sentir a água fria em contato com as minhas mãos.**

**-- Kagome... -- Rin murmurou, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio -- Você me acha bonita?**

**Eu pisquei duas vezes. Eu era apenas uma criança de oito anos, é claro que, para mim, todos eram bonitos: Rin, mamãe, o professor de desenho, o garoto com a expressão emburrada...**

**-- É claro que sim -- eu simplesmente respondi, pegando uma toalha seca **

**-- Você já me perguntou isso, Rin-chan. E eu já disse que sim.**

**-- Mas, aos seus olhos, todos são bonitos. -- ela replicou, implicante -- Eu já perguntei para mamãe. Ela disse que eu ainda não tinha idade para me preocupar com a beleza. -- mordeu o lábio inferior e eu percebi que seus olhos estavam marejados -- Mas deixe para lá. Você não deve entender dessas coisas mesmo. -- limpou os olhos com a manga da blusa -- Só não fale para mamãe que eu chorei, está bem? Não quero que ela fique preocupada.**

**Eu concordei. O que uma criança de apenas seis anos poderia falar, para confortar a irmã mais velha?**

**Nós descemos e imediatamente, o cheiro de bacon invadiu as minhas narinas. Mamãe estava colocando o terceiro prato na mesa.**

**-- Gostou? -- Ela perguntou e eu abri um imenso sorriso. Bacon era o meu prato preferido. Ainda mais o bacon da mamãe. Ela raramente fazia bacon já que, por motivos médicos, ela não podia comer. Mas acho que ela queria reparar o "sofrimento" que me fizera passar, ao negar um pudim. -- O que foi, Rin-chan? Você está abatida.**

**-- Não é nada, mamãe. Não é nada... -- ela murmurou e se sentou. -- Papai não vem almoçar?**

**Mamãe estremeceu, o que não passou despercebido aos meus olhos inocentes. Rin não vira o efeito de sua pergunta, já que estava ocupada demais, colocando o arroz no prato.**

**-- Eu acho... É... Talvez ele tenha tido algum problema no trabalho. -- Gaguejou -- Mas não se preocupe, querida. Com certeza ele virá para o jantar.**

**-- Mas papai não veio ontem. -- eu insinuei -- Ontem também ele teve problemas no trabalho?**

**Mamãe olhou para mim. Ela parecia triste e, naquele momento, eu também me senti. Parecia que a tristeza dela me afetava.**

**-- Sim, querida. Foi isso. -- ela forçou um sorriso -- Agora, vamos comer.**

**Concordamos e ficamos em silêncio. Rin, absorta em seus pensamentos. Talvez o mesmo assunto que tanto a incomodava. Eu, apenas observava mamãe, que também parecia perdida em seus pensamentos.**

**-- Sabe, mamãe... -- eu murmurei, alegramente, para ver se eu conseguia arrancar um sorriso dela -- Nós teremos novos vizinhos!**

**-- Oh, sério? -- ela pousou o hashi no prato -- Eles se mudaram para a antiga casa da Senhora Kaede?**

**-- Sim. Um casal e dois meninos. Teremos novos amiguinhos para brincar!**

**-- Ah, que bom, querida! -- ela sorriu e eu fiquei internamente feliz -- Precisamos fazer uma visita, sim? Que tal se levássemos um bolo de chocolate para eles? Kagome-chan, você disse que há crianças, também. Provavelmente eles gostam de chocolate.**

**-- Hai, hai! -- exclamei, contente -- Podemos ir logo depois do almoço! Que tal, mamãe?**

**-- Não, querida, não. -- ela riu -- Precisamos de tempo para preparar o bolo. Quem sabe, no horário do café? Podemos levar um bolo assado na hora e quente para eles comerem.**

**Foi decidido, então, que levaríamos o bolo ainda naquele dia. Mamãe e eu fazíamos planos e Rin, apenas concordava. Mas eu duvidava que ela estava prestando atenção...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-- Querida, está pronta? -- Mamãe abriu a porta do quarto e olhou aprovadoramente para o meu vestido branco -- Você está linda!**

**-- Obrigada, mamãe. -- Eu agradeci, feliz -- Mas a Rin-chan ainda não está pronta, mamãe.**

**-- Ainda não? -- Uma leve ruga formou-se em sua testa -- O que aconteceu com ela? Sua irmã parecia tão distante hoje...**

**-- Não sei -- Menti. Eu não gostava de mentir para ela, mas eu tinha prometido para Rin que não contaria o que tanto a afligia -- Mas ela disse que não quer ir.**

**-- Vou conversar com ela.**

**Não respondi nada e mamãe saiu do quarto. Podia ser um sentimento egoísta, mas mesmo que Rin estivesse mal, eu estava feliz. O menino do rosto emburrado não me saía da cabeça. **

**Ouvi algo e corri para o quarto da Rin. Ela gritava, enquanto mamãe respondia, no mesmo tom, em meio às lágrimas. Eu não consegui entender, apenas conseguia ouvir as palavras "papai", "mentira". **

**Por um momento, a gritaria parou. Mamãe olhava para a minha expressão assustada, com o rosto cheio de lágrimas. Olhei para Rin e percebi que o lado direito de seu rosto estava vermelho.**

**-- Oh, Kagome! -- ela correu para mim e me abraçou. Eu estava paralisada. -- Não aconteceu nada, querida. Nada... **

**-- Então por que você está chorando? **

**-- Não foi nada. -- ela repetiu e limpou as lágrimas. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sua boca, tremia -- Sua irmã não vai com a gente. Me espere lá embaixo, sim? **

**-- Mas...**

**-- Por favor, Kagome-chan.**

**Relutante, a obedeci. Meu coração estava batendo depressa. A marca no rosto da Rin. O que seria aquilo? Eu queria voltar, abraçá-la e perguntar o que era . Eu era inocente demais para perceber que aquilo era a marca de um tapa. E mesmo que eu soubesse, eu não acreditaria. Mamãe era boa demais para bater em alguém, ainda mais, em uma filha. Se ela não bateu em mim, que havia deixado-a em um estado de horrível preocupação, por que ela bateria em Rin?**

**-- Estou pronta, Kagome-chan. -- Ouvi a voz da minha mãe. Não havia mais lágrimas em seu rosto. O vermelho de seus olhos havia sumido. Ela sorriu para mim, enquanto segurava o bolo. -- Está pronta para conhecer seus novos amiguinhos?**

**-- Sim. -- Respondi, apenas. Atravessamos o pequeno jardim e a rua em silêncio. Eu não estava mais feliz. Aquele estranho episódio havia me deixado pertubada. Havia deixado a mente de uma inocente criança perturbada. Mesmo a emoção de conhecer o garotinho de rosto emburrado, não me fazia esquecer aquela marca vermelha. Mamãe apertou a campainha e esperamos pacientemente.**

**Para a minha surpresa, o garoto mais velho atendeu a porta. De perto, ele era ainda mais bonito. Seus olhos pousaram em mim. Aqueles olhos frios que eu nunca esquecerei.**

**-- Pois não? -- ele indagou, educadamente, mas sem nenhuma emoção na voz.**

**-- Olá. -- Mamãe cumprimentou-o -- Vocês são os novos vizinhos, certo? Eu trouxe um bolo de boas-vindas à vocês.**

**Antes que ele pudesse responder alguma coisa, alguém cutucou-o por trás.**

**-- Quem é?**

**Olhei em direção àquela voz. Arregalei os meus olhos: era o menino de rosto emburrado. Sua expressão não mudara.**

**-- São nossos vizinhos, Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha.**

**-- Inuyasha? É um belo nome. –-- Mamãe sorriu, tentando conquistar a sua simpatia -- Trouxemos um bolo como boas-vindas.**

**-- Não queremos bolos. -- Inuyasha respondeu bruscamente. Apesar de sua idade, ele já tinha uma língua afiada que me inpressionou, no momento -- Mamãe faz bolos para a gente.**

**-- Oh, sim, eu sei. Mas é de chocolate. Você não gosta de chocolate?**

**Inuyasha ficou em dúvida, por alguns momentos. Ele olhou para o seu irmão mais velho, mas ele tinha os olhos fixos em mim.**

**-- Gosto. -- Respondeu à contragosto. E antes que pudesse acrescentar algo mais, uma voz o chamou, perguntando com quem ele falava.**

**E a bela mulher, que eu vira momentos antes do almoço, aproximou-se de nós, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.**

**-- São os nossos vizinhos? -- Ela indagou.**

**-- Sim -- Minha mãe respondeu, puxando-me para junto ao seu corpo -- Esta é a minha filha, Kagome-chan.**

**-- É uma bela garota. -- A mulher de cabelos negros abaixou-se, para me olhar mais de perto -- Você vai ser uma bela garota quando crescer. **

**Aquele comentário, tão inocente, trouxe-me à tona, a pequena conversa que eu tivera com Rin. Era ela que se preocupava em ser bela, não era? Então por que aqueles elogios eram dirigidos à mim?**

**-- Obrigada. -- Agradeci em um tom de voz baixo. Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para mamãe.**

**-- Sou Taisho Izayoi.**

**-- Nakayama Satomi -- Mamãe apertou aquela mão branca que se semelhava à um delicado pêssego com pouca força, já que o seu estado de saúde deixava-a fragilizada. -- Bem-vinda. A Senhora vai gostar daqui. É um belo bairro.**

**-- Espero que sim. -- Izayoi respondeu -- É um bairro tranqüilo, não? Por isso que decidimos mudar para cá. **

**Enquanto mamãe e a nova vizinha conversavam animadamente, eu apenas olhava o menino do rosto emburrado, segurando o vestido florido de sua mãe enquanto me olhava. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão curiosa. **

**-- Qual é o seu nome? -- Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ele perguntou, ainda agarrado ao vestido da mãe.**

**-- Kagome -- respondi. -- O seu é Inuyasha, não é?**

**Ele concordou com a cabeça.**

**-- Ele se chama Sesshoumaru -- Apontou para o irmão mais velho que não mais me observava. Inuyasha soltou um risinho tímido e arteiro -- É um nome feio, não é?**

**Eu apenas ri em resposta. Sesshoumaru olhou para nós e soltou um leve grunhido em resposta. Estava mais do que claro que ele não gostara da brincadeira...**

**-- Kagome-chan -- Fui tirada dos meus pequenos pensamentos por minha mãe -- Vamos voltar? Papai daqui a pouco irá chegar e preciso preparar o jantar.**

**-- Mas já? -- Izayoi exclamou. -- Mas eles nem tiveram chance de se conhecerem -- Virou-se para mim -- Por que não fica aqui, Kagome-chan? Você pode brincar com o Sesshoumaru e o Inuyasha.**

**A possibilidade de passar alguns minutos com todas aquelas pessoas estranhas, por mais que fosse tentadora, era aterrorizante. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente várias vezes e, como Inuyasha, agarrei o vestido de minha mãe. Izayoi riu.**

**-- Tudo bem. Quem sabe um outro dia? Vocês terão muitos dias para brincar.**

**Nos despedimos e atravessamos a rua novamente.**

**-- O que achou deles, Kagome-chan? São bastante simpáticos, não é?**

**-- Sim. -- E acrescentei, com um longo sorriso estampado no rosto -- E Kagome-chan tem novos amiguinhos para brincar!**

**Mamãe riu e entramos em casa. Subi correndo as escadas, louca para contar à Rin sobre a nossa visita. Naquele momento, o triste e conturbado episódio havia sido esquecido.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Encontrei Rin deitada de bruços na cama. Chamei-a uma, duas, três vezes e, a única resposta que eu recebi, foi um grunhido. Fechei a porta devagar para não acordá-la, mesmo sabendo que eu podia fazer o máximo de barulho, já que Rin tinha um sono pesado.**

**Fui para o meu quarto e sentei-me da beirada da minha cama. Os dois irmãos não me saíam da cabeça. Para uma criança de oito anos, eles, naquela época, significavam novos amigos. Mas eles não passava, no momento, de dois desconhecidos.**

**Percebi que já estava anoitecendo e olhei para o relógico. Em breve, papai chegaria, como mamãe havia dito. Se não houvesse outros problemas no trabalho.**

**Eu sentia falta de papai. Mesmo ele não sendo o meu pai perfeito, naquela época, quando eu tinha oito anos, ele era. Eu era uma tola menina, que via em seu pai, a figura de um homem perfeito.**

**Mamãe gritou para que eu entrasse no chuveiro. Não estava com vontade, mas não podia desobedecê-la, não era? Peguei a toalha no guarda-roupa. Antes de ir para o chuveiro, peguei um banquinho e subi nele para alcançar a janela. De lá, dava para ver a casa de nossos novos vizinhos. **

**A luz do meu quarto e da rua ajudou-me a reconhecer o menino que estava parado, olhando para a minha janela. Era Inuyasha. Quando me viu, rapidamente correu para dentro de casa, desajeitado. Sorri e disse para mim mesma que amanhã eu iria lá, para poder brincar com ele. Para poder brincar com o meu novo amiguinho.**

**Mal sabia eu que, mais tarde, ele seria mais do que isso.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Espero que este capítulo não esteja chato demais para vocês, meus queridos leitores. (: Mas para entender o restante da história, era preciso contar como Inuyasha e Kagome se conheceram; Para dizer a verdade, quando comecei a escrever, era para ser uma oneshot. Mas uma idéia começou a se formar na minha cabeça, melhor do que eu havia imaginado. Por isso, comecei um novo projeto e espero que vocês gostem. (: Sei que não deveria fazer isto, já que preciso terminar as minhas fanfics -- mas eu não pude e nem consegui abandonar essa idéia._

_Este capítulo contou a história de Kagome. Não sei se no próximo capítulo irei continuar a contar esta parte da história, ou, pulo alguns anos. A primeira opção é mais viável, mas gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. ;)_

_Não estou acostumada com K x I, por isso, peço que dêem um desconto. :D Ah, e quanto ao tamanho da fanfic, não será muito grande. Acho que cinco capítulos no máximo._

_Leiam e mandem reviews. Não custa nada -- e, além do mais, vocês farão uma ficwritter feliz e, conseqüentemente, a fanfic não demorará para ser atualizada; 8D_


End file.
